fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Shiny Pretty Cure!
is a main Pretty Cure season created by CureHibiki. The season's main themes are jewels and colours respectively. Special Link: Shiny Pretty Cure! References Story *''Shiny Pretty Cure! Episodes'' The jewels inside all living things shine brilliantly everyday. But the jewel that shines the brightness is inside a legendary person who has yet to be found. And her jewel continues to shine, even when the Rainbow Jewel has lost its light. But one day, an evil organization named Beryl arrives and tries to destroy the Rainbow Jewel so they can use the legendary person's jewel and make the world lose it's light. But when destroying the Rainbow Jewel, the protectors of the Rainbow Jewel use their power to make darkness slowly overcome the jewel. And so the story begins when four fairies who strive to become protectors of the Rainbow Jewel fly down to Earth to find the legendary warriors, Pretty Cure. Characters Cures Voiced by: Asami Imai Garnet is a cheerful fourteen year old girl who is a popular idol and also at the same time attends Shiramiya Academy. She is very bad at keeping secrets and is very caring about her fans but isn't fond with talking to strangers. She can be clumsy, has a temper and is very optimistic. Her alter ego is and she controls the power of fire. Voiced by: Yui Ishikawa Chris is a calm fourteen year old girl who is very protective over Garnet and is smart and graceful. She is easygoing and is known to over exaggerate with things and is a huge fan of Garnet's music, even if she is best friends with her. She may be graceful, but she can be clumsy when not herself. Her alter ego is and she controls the power of ice. Voiced by: Miyuki Sawashiro Sara is a sporty fifteen year old girl who is a big bookworm and is a transfer student from a southern town of Japan. She is anti social but becomes friends with the others slowly and has a temper that she herself can't sometimes control. She is a fan of Garnet's and likes to sing to her songs. Her alter go is and she controls the power of water. Voiced by: Ayana Taketatsu Emma is a energetic thirteen year old girl who is nearly always pumped up for anything. She started out rude towards the others but started to warm up to them. She is easily frighten and never wanted to be a magical girl due to her fear of maybe never coming back. Her alter ego is and she controls the power of wind. Fairies Voiced by: Yūki Kaji Zircon is the fairy partner of Garnet who takes the form of a maroon fox. He wears a orange scarf with a red jewel attached to it that he uses to give his power to Garnet to help her transform. He is able to shape shift into anything he wants and he kind and ends his sentences with "~zuru". Voiced by: Aya Uchida Moonstone is the fairy partner of Chris who takes the form of a silver wolf. She wears a white bow with a silver jewel attached to it that she uses to give her power to Chris and help her transform. She is calm and collected and ends her sentences with "~taru". Voiced by: Kotono Mitsuishi Aquamarine is the fairy partner of Sara who takes the form of a turquoise seal. She wears a blue bracelet with a sky blue jewel attached to it that she uses to give Sara the power to transform. She is energetic and loud and she ends her sentences with "~mippu". Voiced by: Satomi Sato Jade is the fairy partner of Emma who takes the form of a green dog. She wears a dark green collar with a green jewel on the buckle that she uses to give Emma the power to transform. She is playful but calm at the same time and supports Emma a lot. She ends her sentences with "~wan". Beryl Voiced by: Aoi Yūki Ella is a denizen of Beryl who is a sibling of Alec. She isn't afraid to sacrifice herself to keep Alec safe and is always thinking of others feelings, even if they're Pretty Cure, even though she instantly goes back to enemy mode. Ella's standard signature colour is grey and she uses the power of storms. Voiced by: Kishō Taniyama Alec is a denizen of Beryl who is the brother of Ella. He is kind and sweet towards his sister and is rude and quiet around the other generals of Beryl and Pretty Cure. He has a big mouth and has a temper that makes him tell secrets to Pretty Cure. Alec's standard signature colour is purple and he uses the power of illusions. Voiced by: Takuma Terashima Lucir is the third denizen of Beryl to battle Pretty Cure. He is quiet and sly and not afraid to make a mistake that will make him get yelled at. He pretty much ignores the other denizens and only thinks of himself. Lucir's standard signature colour is yellow and he uses the power of lightning. Voiced by: Nana Mizuki Missy is the final denizen of Beryl to battle Pretty Cure. She is rude and obnoxious but is surprisingly very kind towards her teammates. She is very good at tricking Pretty Cure into doing things that defeat them and likes to have a good laugh. Missy's standard signature colour is pale pink and she uses the power of stars. Voiced by: Hiro Shimono Malus is the supervisor of the four denizens. He is very quiet and blunt and always tells the truth, thinking it's better to tell the truth than lie. He can be very frightening when angry and acts as the right hand man of Onyx. Malus's standard signature colour is blood red and he uses the power of blue fire. Voiced by: Aya Endō Onyx is the leader of Beryl who's goal was to destroy the Rainbow Jewel so she could find the legendary jewel and take over the universe. Her plans were then changed when the protectors made the darkness slowly take over the jewel. Hoping to make the darkness overcome the jewel quicker, Onyx sends her denizens to attack Earth and collect as much dark energy as they can. She is very patient and her standard signature colour is dark orange while she controls the power of darkness. The Sakkaku are the monsters that are summoned by the denizens of Beryl. They are summoned when the denizens use a black crystal orb to find a human being who is most likely to have the legendary jewel. Allies Voiced by: Kanae Itō Shinju is a shy, kind girl who appears before the girls in Episode 6 for the first time. She is thirteen years old who is said to be the holder of the legendary jewel. She is friends with all of the fairies and disguises herself as being the sister of Zircon when he is in his human form. She can be a bit of a trickster and is protected by the girls at all times. Voiced by: Shinnosuke Tachibana Kai is the childhood friend of both Garnet and Chris who always likes a good laugh. He is often teased by other students at school due to how he has a robotic leg thanks to cancer but that doesn't stop him from doing rough sports. He finds out that the girls are Pretty Cure when he had been used to lure the girls into Beryl's base to be defeated. Others Chieko is the mother of Garnet. Unlike Garnet, Chieko is a famous model known as . Nijiro is the father of Garnet. He is the manager of Chieko and is very proud of his daughter. Harue is the mother of Chris. She is best friends with Garnet and Kai's mothers. Nao is the elder brother of Sara. Ageha is Emma's grandmother. Genta is Emma's grandfather. Meguri is the mother of Kai. She is best friends with Garnet and Chris's mothers. Nozomi is Emma's best friend and in the same class as her. She loves Pretty Cure and really wants to meet them. The guardians are the protectors of the Rainbow Jewel. Locations * - The fairies home land which was half destroyed from Beryl attempt to make the Rainbow Jewel fall into darkness. * - The place where Shinju comes from. It is the first place to drown in darkness. * - The town that the series is set in. * - The school the girls attend. * - Beryl's hideout. Items - The transformation item used by the girls. It comes with a pen that the girls use to write down the first letter of their Cure name before transforming. Their transformation phrase is Pretty Cure, Splash On!. The name of the item is short for "Lovely Shine". - The item that the girls receive to be able to chat to each other when separated. Movies Pretty Cure All Stars Connection: Eien ni Kagi (プリキュアオールスターズコネクション：永遠に鍵 Pretty Cure All Stars Connection: The Key to Eternity) Crossovers Bonus Stories Merchandise Please refer to the main page Shiny Pretty Cure! Merchandise. Trivia *''Shiny Pretty Cure!'' was originally going to be called Shine Pretty Cure! until she realized her friend HeartcatchFan! had already taken it. *''Shiny Pretty Cure!'' is the first Pretty Cure series where all the Cures have different hair colours from their theme colour. **Also, all Cures don't wear earrings unlike the other Pretty Cures. *''Shiny Pretty Cure!'' has a few similarities with FairySina's series Sky Pretty Cure: **They both have a jewel and rainbow theme. **Both have a red lead Cure. **Both will have/have a sequel. **Both of the series have all the Cures with English first names. *''Shiny Pretty Cure!'' also has a few similarities with HeartcatchFan!'s series Shine! Precure: **They both have a jewel theme. **They both have a red lead Cure. **Cure Sapphire from both series both share similarities with powers and personality. **Both of the series villains have a similar goal. *Unlike most seasons, Shiny Pretty Cure! will not makes its premiere in February. Instead it will make its premiere sometime in April/June 2015. *Like Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, Shiny! will have 47 episodes. *Like HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!, Shiny! has an male ally who is best friends with two of the Cures and international Cures. *''Shiny!'' is the third series where the Cures wear vests after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! and HappinessCharge Pretty Cure!. *This might be in the same universe as Sky Pretty Cure due to how Chris has a poster of Koshokukoi Rubellit in her room. Gallery References Category:User: CureHibiki Category:Shiny Pretty Cure! Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:CureHibiki Category:CureHibiki's main series